Lamont Lawrence
| origin = Richmond, Virginia, United States | genre = R&B, Hip-Hop, Rap, Pop | occupation = Singer, Rapper, Song Writer, Producer, Athlete, Comedian, Author, Photographer, Drawer, Graphic Designer | years_active = 2007–present | label = Not Signed | associated_acts = Pretty Young Tati (P.Y.T), TCvsChanze, Gospel Boi, K12, Bryan Porter | website = }} Zephaniah Lamar Lamont Lawrence (Born April 11, 1996), who records under the mononym Lamont Lawrence, is an American recording artist, singer-songwriter, rapper & record producer from Richmond, Virginia, United States. He originally began his musical career in 2007, as a producer and or beat-maker, songwriter, and cover art designer. Soon he became relatively known for his work, thus began to rise to stardom with the self-production and self-release of multiple mixtapes such as On My Way, & The 11th, that began to generate hype for his future career as a singer and rapper. Early Life Musical Career Artistry Influences Lamont stated that Drake, Justin Bieber, The Weeknd, Big Sean, and his 2nd cousin Chris Brown, are his biggest influences. Lamont refers to Drake as one of his idols and favorite rappers in hip hop. Lamont's musical abilities have often been compared to Drake. He commented on this by saying “It’s cool to be related to him because he keeps away from clichés, and is always unique with every aspect of his music." "Even so, my goal is to surpass everything he’s accomplished. I don’t want to be as good as Drake, I want to be better.” In an interview with MTV, Lamont stated that R&B singer and rapper Drake has had the biggest influence on his musical career, “Drake has probably had the most impact on my music,” he states, “because when I made a choice to start singing it was because of something that a friend had told me which was, ‘There’s no rapper out there that sings and raps and does both things well… and in order to be successful you’re gonna need something other than just what everyone else is doing. I was rapping already at the time so I had an identity in rap, but when I started singing I needed something to reference. I needed someone to be like, ‘I wanna be like that’. I didn’t want it ever to be a male because then I would sound like that person, so I just found comfort in all of Drake's music and his melody choices and the things he talks about – and how he always conveyed these amazing emotions but never got too sappy or felt clichéd, he always kept it cool. That had the biggest influence on my music because – as much as my music may be geared towards women – I try not to make it so that it isn't gender specific, and so that anyone can sing it." Musical Style Most of Lamont's lyricism are in regard to his experiences, rising fame, and past relationships. Many describe Lamont's moods as searching, thoughtful, introspective, brooding, confident, dramatic, earnest, energetic, humorous, intense, laid-back/mellow, literate, melancholy, nostalgic, playful, reflective, smooth, tender, warm and yearning. Very much like Canadian recording artist Drake. Lamont's sound is labeled as "new" for his genuine, merciful lyrics and soulful melody to most hip hop listeners. He confirmed this by saying "I just want to present a new form of music, that isn't heard on the radio every other song." A large portion of Lamont's work incorporates elements of both singing and rapping, which has led to him being unique as a recording artist. Lamont has even described himself as "the second person to successfully sing and rap as a recording artist." He went on further about his statement by saying "I enjoy making my type of music because I just have to be me. That's one of the favourite parts of music - I've done this by being myself." Lamont has a unique musical style that has set him apart from other aspiring, young recording artists, especially on his latest effort The 11th. Recently, Lamont has been making a notable shift away from common type works of music. He has lately dimed his number of collaborations, and moved towards a new project, ,and represents a collaboration group between Lamont and Hip-Hop rapper TCvsChanze. Lamont has been moving in this new direction after the release of Trying To Explain, which featured writing collaborations with TCvsChanze on 5 tracks ranging from "How You Doing" to "Hello Money" and 2 production collaborations on "The 11th" and "The Words", with ThexTheorist, more than any artist collaborate. Discography :Main article: Lamont Lawrence discography Mixtapes *Trying To Explain (2012) *On My Way (2012) *The 11th (2012) Solo Albums *The 11th (2013) External Links *Lamont Lawrence's YouTube Channel *Lamont Lawrence on DatPiff *Lamont Lawrence on SoundCloud *Lamont Lawrence's Twitter *Lamont Lawrence on HotNewHipHop Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse